The Musings of a Sociopathic Teen
by Minderps
Summary: Will Allison Queshire come to like Bullworth Academy? I pose this simple question. Rated T. No Author's note, gonna say that I don't own Bully now.


Another summer gone, and another school gone along with it. Although I couldn't really say that was a bad thing; it wasn't exactly like I was the best student and it wasn't the school's fault I was moving.

The reason I was moving had nothing to do with the school and everything to do with the fact that my mother had officially had enough of being around me and had shipped me off to my dad, who was slightly more tolerant, due to the fact that he was hardly ever home and never really saw me, or anyone besides his co-workers. Although, it's not like I'd see much of him anyway…

However, moving in with my father (or, for that matter, staying with him during summer) wasn't the only thing I liked about moving. I was also moving to a new town, in New England, called Bullworth. The school there was a reason why my mother agreed to the move, as it was apparently on of the toughest schools in the country. It's not like I have a problem with that though. At least it's not weak on their rules.

It was that moment, interrupting my thoughts, my mother pulled up at Bullworth Academy, urging me to get out of the car.

"C'mon Ally, you'll be fine…you'll fit right in!" she said brightly.

She was looking forward to this far too much.

I sighed, shuffling over to the door closest to the gates, getting out of the car and going to get my luggage, before watching my mother drive off.

Well, that gets rid of her…now I just had to find my guide. I had to say, it wasn't likely that anybody was coming in the first place. It was 11am, and I was late…they probably just assumed I was late.

I was wrong, it seemed. A lady in a dark suit with flippy hair came through the gate, looking extremely haughty.

Evidentially, somebody wasn't having a good day.

"Uh, are…are you Miss Danvers?" I asked, walking over rather slowly. "Because I really need somebody to show me where to go…I mean-"

"I don't have time for naughty little girls." She said bluntly, gesturing for me to follow her as she walked away.

I did so, mostly out of fear. She seemed like the strict lady who everybody hated.

She led me to the Principal's office, through the crowds of students on campus. Surprisingly, there was a lot of bullying going on…even if this was one of the toughest schools in the country.

I waited in the office for around five minutes, spotting one of the male students leaving Dr Crabblesnitch's office. He was taller than many I'd seen, but I suppose I hadn't seen too much of the school's population. He also had rather thick eyebrows and a scar through one of them.  
After he left, I was called into the head's office.

He mostly talked about how I should behave, where everything was and something about "keeping my nose clean", which I can only assume is something about drugs.

"Yes, I understand, Dr Crabblesnitch…I'll make sure to behave and attend my classes." I said, in the most enthusiastic tone I could.

Needless the say, I didn't sound very convincing and he certainly didn't sound sure when he sent me to get my uniform on.

I walked through the school, keeping to the crowded areas, until I reached the girls' dorm, which was a large building with a sign above it stating what it was.

I couldn't say I liked the building too much…it was boring and made of red brick.

I entered after a few moments of drinking in the appearance, looking around for a room 5.

I found it after a few solid minutes of searching, and as everyone else was either in class or off campus, I couldn't ask for directions. Not like I really wanted to, though. Nobody at this school seemed to be worth my time at all.

I set down my things on the bed that wasn't occupied, finding my uniform neatly pressed there.

I had to say, it was one of the ugliest things I would ever wear. Dark green plaid skirt, plain white shirt with the crest on it…at least I could try to get a little liberty…maybe with my converse and some socks, instead of the stockings…

I changed into my uniform and went back up to the office to get a timetable, before I went to go and relax in the library.

I'd really hoped that the library was empty, which is was. As soon as I entered, however, I was hit with a wave of loneliness. The library was empty, and I hadn't even spoken to anyone yet.

The idea of socialising this early made me sick with worry, however. The students here didn't seem to be the type that I would get along with. Unintelligent, violent and seemingly gullible, by what I've seen from certain students.

Not my type at all.

However, I decided to at least give them a shot. I left the library after a few seconds of deliberation, heading straight for the cafeteria for lunch.


End file.
